


If Only I Could Fix You

by sanva



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Familial Abuse, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Movie Good Dick. Jensen rarely leaves his apartment, when he does it is to rent soft core porn from a nearby movie store . . . where Jared works. Jared is fascinated by him and worms his way into Jensen's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only I Could Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the muse and seeing this awesome movie on Netflix Instant. Second part will be posted in a day or two. Unbetaed because I'm impatient right now. This is a bit different then many of my other fics... I talk about porn? What?! Sadly no actual porn though. I do follow the movie quite a bit... but with my own twist?

  


 

Exiting the back room, Jared's eyes caught on the latest customer slipping in through the door, several movie boxes in hand. The man was at least six feet tall, pale with dark smudges under his eyes, messy hair, and disheveled clothes that were several years out of date. Worse than his own clothing. The containers were set on the desk, where Jared's co-worker, Chad, checked them in without even bothering to look up.

The man stared at the floor, shuffling off into the shelves of movies. Jared's eyes followed after him watching him till he disappeared around the corner in the direction of porn and erotica.

“I'm gonna go put these away.” Chad brushed past him, moving towards the back. “Cover the register?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jared nodded, “'course!”

Five minutes and two customers passed before the man was in front of him, setting down a stack of four empty DVD boxes in front of him. Picking them up, Jared shuffled through them, blinking at some of the titles. At least he knew the guy was gay.

“Dude, you really don't want to watch this one.” Jared lifted one into the air. “It's horrible. The acting is ten times worse then the rest you have here and all the sex scenes are basically rape. It's really bad.”

The guy just stared at him, blinking slightly. And, wow, his eyes were extremely green. After a moment of silence, Jared awkwardly cleared his throat.

“So, yeah, horribly bad. Beyond bad really, are you sure you want this one?”

The lack of response made Jared start to wonder if the guy was deaf. He bit his lip, one hand holding the movie in question inches above the others.

“Can you just give me my movies?” the voice was quiet and a bit husky and not in the good way. It sounded like he hadn't spoken for a while.

Happy for the small victory of hearing the guy speak, Jared grinned, dimples appearing in his cheeks. “So you want this one or don't?” He moved the movie back and forth, only receiving a glare in response. “Okay then.” Setting it off to the side, he decided that if the guy really did want the movie then he would protest not getting it. “I'll be right back with these.” He waved them in the air before turning, nearly running into Chad as he headed to the back room.

By the time he got back Chad had set up shop near the register, one of his horror books in hand. His friend glanced up at him, eyebrow raised, as he set about checking the movies out to the man, whose name was Jensen Ackles according to his account.

“And these'll be due back in three days by midnight. I think you'll enjoy them, Midnight Runners is an awesome one. Much better than the other one.” Jared nodded as Jensen snatched the movies from him and practically ran towards the door.

“Dude,” Chad started a few moments after Jensen exited the store, “you can not talk to the porn customers like you would talk to someone renting The Lion King for their six year old daughter. You'll scare 'em away.”

Jared winced, glancing sheepishly at his friend before going to return the unwanted movie to its place on the shelf.

 

 

Leaving his home was an ordeal for Jensen. It wasn't that he couldn't leave, because he could, he just didn't like to. His apartment was a safe zone, it was his and his alone. He ventured out a couple times a week, stocking up on food when necessary, and driving over to a nearby movie rental store. If he could have, Jensen would have done all of his movie renting online, but most places didn't have a good collection of his favorite genres and the one in town did.

So he suffered through the odd looks, wrinkled noses, and the occasional overly nice comments. No one paid him to much attention, though, and for that he was thankful. This was his life and it worked for him. Had worked for him for the past six years—ever since he moved out of his parents house.

At least, it worked for him until he started showing up at his apartment. The first time it happened, days after he first saw the guy at the movie store, he freaked out, locking his door and turning his on his television on, setting the volume to the loudest setting he could that wouldn't have his neighbors complaining.

The next day he ran into him again, right outside his apartment. The guy had the audacity to grab his arm in order to get his attention, which had Jensen pulling his arm away sharply, stumbling back a few steps.

“Whoa! Look I'm sorry! I'm not stalking you, my friend—” the guy spoke quickly, words running together. “I have a friend in this building. Promise. I just wanted to say that. All right?”

Jensen nodded, doubt still curling in his stomach, eyes watching wearily. While he'd never seen him before it was possible he just hadn't noticed him coming to visit his friend. He wasn't the most observant person, especially when it came to people.

“Fine,” his voice came out cold, snapping into the air between them. “Just leave me alone, alright?” Pushing past the other guy, arms tucked in front of him, he quickly unlocked his door, darting into his apartment and shutting the door with a slam before locking and bolting all four locks on his door.

 

 

He knew it was wrong, really he did, he just couldn't help it. Jared was intrigued by Jensen in a way he hadn't been with anyone for years. So he'd copied his address down from the records on the computer. Yes it was stalkerish, probably illegal, and something Chad would do, but he had to know, had to learn more about this man.

The guy lived in an apartment about a ten minute drive away. It was gated and locked and he ended up waiting till another resident came home before slipping into the place.

The first time Jared saw Jensen things didn't go so well, and neither did the second. Jensen was wound tight, skittish, and overly cautious. Not that Jared could really blame him for being that way, after all Jared wasn't exactly being honest with him—a fact that ate away at him every time they spoke.

The third time Jared approached Jensen at his home he brought a DVD, a movie from the store he was sure Jensen would enjoy. Knocking, he waited till the door opened. Barely a second later it was being slammed shut, but Jared stopped it with a well placed foot. His foot was throbbing after, but that didn't stop the grin from spreading over his face.

“What the fuck do you want?” Jensen glared, trying unsuccessfully to pull the door shut through Jared's foot.

“I just,” Jared stopped and bit his lip. “Look, my, uh, my Great Aunt's in the hospital so I'm looking after her apartment, which is here, and I remembered that you lived here too, and when I saw this movie.” He held the DVD container up in front of Jensen's face. “I thought you might like it. So here I am, with it, and here. I'm Jared by the way.” Holding it out he waited for Jensen to take it.

Jensen just stared at it, eyes darting up occasionally to look up at him.

“No charge, just return it with the other movies, or anytime really. It's on me, not literally, but I rented it so there's no fee and you don't have to pay anything.” Jared grinned tentatively, ducking his head a little. “Just turn it in eventually. I'd rather not have to replace it, you know?”

Reaching out, Jensen snatched it from him, long fingers barely brushing against Jared's. “No charge?”

“Nope.”

“Thanks.” Jensen stepped back, moving to shut the door.

“Wait!” Jared called, arm barely stopping it from closing. “Would you, I would . . . I'd love to go out to eat or coffee or something with you?”

“Get your fucking arm out of my apartment or I'll call the cops.”

 

 

It happened gradually, Jared worming his way into his life. So gradually Jensen almost didn't notice it or realize it was happening. Two days after Jared dropped the movie off for him to watch he showed up again, eyes watering and face pale and splotched with red. He was really not an attractive crier. Jensen shut the door in his face.

Jared continued knocking, voice thick with emotion, “Look I'm sorry, I just don't know who else to turn to. I don't have anyone else here, not really. My Great Aunt, she—she died.”

And Jensen was a sucker, or maybe he just couldn't stand a crying girl, because that's what Jared seemed like. A clinging, crying, _girl_. He answered the door with a knife in hand, protection in case Jared tried something, anything. For all he knew the guy would beat him up and take anything of value in his apartment. Jared did have at least three inches and a lot of muscle on him after all.

“Talk.” Jensen's hand wavered slightly with the knife, eyes tracking Jared as the other man moved into his living room.

“Wow, it is . . . it is really stuffy in here.” Jared's noise crinkled and he sniffled slightly, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe at the glistening tracks of tears on his cheeks. “Can I . . . I'm just going to open up a few windows, alright?”

“Fine, but you wanted to talk so talk.”

And he did talk, about anything and everything but not about his aunt, rarely ever about his aunt. Jensen let him stay the night on the couch and throw away some of the trash, soda cups and fast food containers, that covered surfaces in the living room. He locked his room door, though, moving a small book case in front of it. Just in case.

 

 

Jared started, one hand splaying out against the back of the front passenger seat and the other against the headrest of the back seat. He blinked, catching site of a man outside his car, frowning. Stomach rolling, he pushed the blanket off, fumbling his body around until he managed to slide into the front seat, knee throbbing from where it smacked against the steering wheel.

Sleeping in his car wasn't the best thing, but it gave him somewhere relatively warm to sleep since he'd been evicted from his (now demolished) apartment building months prior. He knew it was against the law, especially to do so in public parking lots, but he really didn't want to admit how bad off he was to some of his friends—not after the fiasco he'd been through a couple of years ago after his parents first kicked him out of his house.

The man was knocking at his window, eyes slanted, and Jared's sleepy mind fumbled for an excuse. He didn't have to provide one, though, as the man, Steve according to his name tag, spoke first.

“Look, you can't sleep here. You've been here for the past week almost and if you do it again my manager is going to call the cops.”

“Won't happen again, promise!” Jared sent a small grin up at the man. “I'm just between apartments at the moment, a spot of bad luck. My new lease starts in a couple days, I'll find somewhere else to crash.”

“There are places, legit and free, that you can go you know.”

Jared shrugged, hand moving to the window controls. “Figured I'd leave those for someone worse off then me.”

That night, after work, he ended up at Jensen's place. They watch a movie, after much complaining on Jensen's part, and several dozen rules which Jared didn't end up following for the most part. They end up arguing during a sex scene about penis sizes and somehow it ended with Jared measuring his dick, which really is a full inch longer than the actor in the movie at least. He won a night sleeping in Jensen's bed next to him, according to their bet, much to Jensen's annoyance.

They slept back to back, drifting off after bantering back and forth about whether or not Jared was going to rape Jensen and how he wasn't and never would. In the morning Jensen took a shower for the first time in what was probably weeks and Jared lay in Jensen's bed, hand moving over his cock as he listened to the water running in the other room.

 

 

Leaving the apartment wasn't something Jensen did, at least not often and only for really good reasons. Like renting his movies. Even then Jared had been doing most of the renting since he started showing up and not leaving.

When the call came Jensen was hunched down on the couch watching a sappy movie about two dog owners who meet at a veterinary clinic and fall in love resulting in the way of nudity, frottage, kissing, and some fellatio. No penetration, not that any of the movies Jensen ever rented, like Jared loved to point out, ever involved penetration.

The answering machine picked up, like it often did, only this time it was Jared's voice coming across the speakers and not his fathers or the damn lawyer.

“Hey Jensen, pick up! I know you're home. Please Jensen?” Jared's voice sighed, static crackling with his breath over the line. “Fine, be stubborn. Can you meet me in front of the store at 11:30 after my shift? There's a movie on at the theater just down the block, an action movie with a side of romance. I think you'll love it. Just you and me and a couple of the guys. Chad and Jeff from work. I'll see you then.”

Shuffling further down on the couch, Jensen pulled the blanket up to his chin glancing at the clock before turning his attention to the television where one of the guys was splayed out, hands gripping the sheets tightly.

Jared was upset with him when he got home around two in the morning. He shouted about how Jensen needed to get out of the apartment, live, breathe fresh air . . . a number of things that Jensen just ignored. After all, he hadn't asked Jared to be here, hadn't asked him to take an interest in his life. Jared just had.

And Jensen actually had shown up at 11:30, 11:25 actually. He'd stood across the street, hunkered down a bit behind a car, watching the interaction between the three men. It wasn't that he didn't want to see the movie, he'd looked it up online and it did seem interesting, Jensen just couldn't motivate his limbs to cross the street and interact with the two men at Jared's side. Jared himself was difficult enough.

 

 

Being confronted by your boss about not having a place to live was extremely frustrating. Two days after the movie, while Jared was still beyond frustrated with how obstinant Jensen was acting, Jeff convinced him to talk.

Jared glared at the curb, eyes trying to burn holes in the faded yellow pain covering the cement as Jeff spoke.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Jeff, although shorter than Jared, crowded up int his space, eyes narrowed and breath warm. “Fuck Jared! Where've you been staying?”

“I have a place.” Jared finally met his eyes, fists clenching into the fabric inside the pockets of his hoodie. “I'm fine.”

“Where is it, this place?”

“I can't,” Jared grit his teeth, “it's complicated, alright? I'm safe and it's great.”

Jeff's eyes were narrowed, slants of hazel-brown just scrutinizing him. “Are you using again? Did you make some sort of deal?”

“Fuck no!” Jared stepped back, head shaking vehemently. “No. Fuck. I'm not. You know how much that screwed me up.”

“Are you living out of your car?”

“No.”

“Jared give me something here.” Jeff reached out to place a hand on his shoulder but Jared pulled back. “Tell me where you're staying.”

“Or what?”

“Is it really that bad? What the fuck are you doing if you can't tell me about it?”

It hurt, when Jeff walked off. Jared didn't realize how much it would hurt. He stumbled to his car then, tears stinging at his eyes as he drove back to Jensen's and the limited sanctuary it offered.

There were take out containers scattered across the coffee table and couch and Jensen was curled up right where he had left him before the beginning of his shift. Manhandling the sleep warm Jensen was difficult, but he managed. At least until Jensen woke up enough to realize what was going on and started to struggle, limbs flailing out and causing them to collapse in a heap in the hall otuside the bedroom.

 

 

He was glaring, flat out glaring at Jared. "I'm not going to have sex with you." Running a hand over his face and hair Jensen's fingers tightened into a fist. "Can you just leave? All you're doing is disrupting my life."

"I've been nothing but good for you," Jared shot back from across the table, spearing a piece of steamed broccoli and stuffing it into his mouth. "And what life? All you do is sleep, stay at home, and watch soft core porn all day."

"I haven't jerked off since you moved in."

"Well your house is clean and you took a shower this morning during which you certainly could have jerked off if you wanted to." Jared set his fork down on his plate.

"I don't like you . . . why are you even here? Who do you even think you are?"

"Your boyfriend." Jared stood from the table, picking up his dish and, reaching across the table, Jensen's as well. "Who loves you very much."

"I hate you."

Jared glanced back at him over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen. " _Love you_."

He glared at the younger man's back, eyes attempting to bore holes into him, wishing he would burn him to a crisp.

 

 

They had kissed and god Jared enjoyed the feeling of Jensen's lips on his. He wasn't always prepared for it. Once, while he was making dinner, Jensen pounced on him, shoving him up against the refrigerator. It didn't last long and Jensen freaked out afterwards, especially when he felt Jared's arousal against his stomach.

He figured Jensen had been hurt by someone once; it was the only thing that could account for everything. Jensen didn't leave, avoided people, and anytime a movie hinted at penetration during sex he freaked out. Jared learned the hard way that the type of porn he used to watch (and that Chad happens to watch on a daily basis in the back of the video shop) isn't something that Jensen can handle. Paying the store back for the damages to those DVDs put enough of a dent in his pay check.

There were also certain things Jared had to avoid at home as well. Cuddling side to side was alright, but spooning, if Jared was the big spoon, was not. And walking around after being kicked where it really truly hurt first thing in the morning was not the funnest thing in the world. Especially since Jensen took double offense that Jared had been hard at the time.

He managed to get Jensen to go out once, down to the beach. He chose the time carefully, making sure that kids would be in school and the only people they would run into might be retired people and dog walkers. Seeing Jensen in the sun, standing ankle deep in the surf was amazing.

“Freckles,” Jared murmured, voice dissipating slowly in the air. They had spent four hours in the midday heat and Jensen had gotten a slight burn across his cheeks that had darkened the sprinkling of dots across his cheeks and bridge of his nose considerably.

“What?” Jensen had paused, green eyes widening. A lone car passed down an adjacent street, tires causing gravel to skip across pavement.

Pausing, Jared looked back at him curiously, turning to face his boyfriend. “You have freckles.” He reached out as if to touch Jensen's face.

His hand was caught then, in a strong grip. Jensen's hand tightened like a vice before his other one splayed flat on his chest and shoved him forcefully back into the wire mesh fence of a small, two story house whose yard was filled with dandelions. The plush lips he often stared at covered his, smothering his mouth. A tongue forced it's way through his own lips, fucking into his mouth with desperation. This might not have been what Jared wanted or expected, but that didn't mean he didn't like it or that his body didn't enjoy it.

Jensen jumped back as if stung, one hand drifting to his lips as he made a choking noise before taking off down the street toward his apartment. Staring after him, Jared tried to control his breathing. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair, tangling in the long strands.

“Fuck!” Cursing, he pushed forcefully away from the fence. The soles of his tennis shoes were loud against the heated concrete as he sprinted after the man he had come to love.

 

 

“Get out.” Jensen's eyes were shut tightly. He didn't want to see Jared kneeing on the bed next to him.

“What?” Jared's voice was small, confused, and rather than try to explain Jensen just turned his head away.

Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes. He could feel the wetness as it streaked over his cheeks. Things had been going so well, at least in some ways. In others they were going horribly wrong. Jared just didn't seem to understand and Jensen thought that if he gave him this, if he let him have him, then he would go and this would be over. Jensen couldn't do it though. Couldn't go through with it.

“Get out,” Jensen repeated, voice shaking but considerably louder. “Go. Get out.”

“Jensen,” Jared's voice had a hint of pleading to it, confusion still tainting it heavily. “Jensen, what are you . . . things were going . . . you were doing so good.”

He couldn't do it anymore. Just couldn't. Pushing up into a sitting position he hurtled himself away from Jared. Standing in the corner of the room, next to his closet, eyes wide he repeated himself over and over till Jared finally conceded and left.

Jared only returned once the next day to get his stuff, most of it anyway, before disappearing out the door. This time he didn't come back.

Jensen slipped down against the wall till he was sitting on the floor, arms tightly wrapped around him, knees drawn up. He cried then, tears streaming down his face and voice choking in his throat. He cried like he'd never cried before.

 

 

Driving in circles, thoughts swirling, Jared didn't know what to do. He hadn't ever really planned to move in with Jensen, at least not consciously. It had just flowed into being since they first met. Jensen had needed someone to care and he had needed someone to care for. Someone that wasn't himself and could get his mind off of everything.

Somehow he ended up at Jeff's place, a small one story three bedroom one bath about fifteen minutes from the video store. He was crying when the door finally answered, tears slipping from his cheeks to his neck and the collar of his shirt.

“Jared?” Jeff's features knit into concern after an initial pinched look of annoyance.

“I'm sorry,” Jared choked out, relief flooding through him when Jeff opened the door and ushered him in.

He hated relying on others, especially his friends. Always had. That was probably why he slept in his car for so long after being evicted from his apartment. Jared had screwed up so much in the past and didn't want to admit he had done it again or that he wasn't able to find another apartment that he could afford.

For the second time in three years Jared found himself living in Jeff's spare bedroom. He didn't make it his own though, couldn't bare to. This small room with a twin size bed wasn't home; it was a temporary place to stay till he figured out where to go next.

 

 

Jensen waited three days for Jared to come back, barely venturing outside of his corner for food and the restroom. On the third day, nose crinkled, he took a shower and got dressed. He cleaned then, body moving in slow motion. Every once in a while he would glance up at the door, the answering machine, the window... hoping.

Three days after that Jensen dressed in the nicest clothes he had in his closet and walked towards the nearby stores, heading in the basic direction of the video store. People didn't notice him. They didn't stare like he thought they would. No comments were made or mocking eyes narrowed onto him.

Four blocks from his house Jensen saw a small cafe with a large sign in the window; Help Wanted ASAP, Apply Within. On a whim he nervously entered and could barely keep his voice from wavering as he spoke with the middle aged woman manning the counter within. He did manage though and within half an hour he was standing behind the counter, learning to make all sorts of drinks- many of which Jensen was sure Jared would love.

He worked there for over a month before he was ready. The owner Miss Smith, a single unmarried mother of two, let him work long hours five days a week. He was one of only two other servers, one of which was attending college and the other was a senior in high school. Both were female.

The fact that he enjoyed his job surprised him a little, especially since it involved so much interaction with people. But he did enjoy it; he enjoyed it a lot.

 

 

There was a hole inside Jared, Jensen shaped and gaping widely. Even the fact that he'd made up with Jeff, the closest thing to a father figure he had, couldn't fix it. Every time the bell rang to announce another customers entrance at the store, Jared's eyes darted up and he sucked in a breath. Every time it was someone other than Jensen the hole frayed a bit. Jared couldn't tell if the fray was knitting itself together and healing or only making the hole gape wider.

 

 

Jensen figured out Jared had lied about his Great Aunt two days before he moved and he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand it based what they had on a lie, but on the other it meant that Jared had wanted to be with him, had been interested in him and it hadn't just been coincidence. He realized this while discussing the fact he was terminating his lease with his landlord who stated that this was going to be the first apartment he'd had to find a new renter for in years. Jared had told him he'd cleaned out and sold his Great Aunts apartment.

He managed to find a small one bedroom apartment not too far away. The rent would hurt a bit, but it would be worth it. It would be beyond worth it. When he signed the lease he'd smiled so wide his face hurt. After that he got in his car, a snazzy new prius, and drove to finally face his fears.

He was shaking when he arrived at the building, but he held his chin up and walked in, barely acknowledging the guard at the door who, in turn, barely acknowledged him beyond making a note in a book or computer. Jensen really hadn't been paying much attention.

The elevator ride was the worst part of the whole experience so far, it's walls were tight enough without the press of five other people around him. It dinged when they reached his floor and he pushed his way out, nearly stumbling. The secretary down the hall raised an eyebrow, mouth opening to speak.

“He isn't in a meeting or on the phone?”

“No.” She shook her head. “He just got off the phone and his next meeting isn't for another hour.”

“Good. This won't take long.” Jensen could feel her eyes on the back of his head as he pushed open the door and strode into the plush office.

Eyebrows rose and a smile pulled at the lips of the man sitting behind the desk. “Jensen! It has been a while, hasn't it? And my! You certainly clean up well!”

He grit his teeth, hands clenching at his side as he came to a stop in front of the desk. “Father,” Jensen acknowledged, a cold edge to his voice.

The man raised an eyebrow before leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand. There was an awkward silence that had Jensen swallowing thickly under his father's scrutinizing gaze.

“Sit, sit. Tell me about whats been going on with you.” His father waited another couple of moments. “I said sit, Jensen.”

And he sat automatically, a shiver running through him as his eyes dropped down to stare at a paperweight on his father's desk. “I got a job.”

“I heard.” His father's chair creaked a bit as he leaned back. “So _plebian_ of you.”

“I'm moving too. I found another apartment.”

“Really, Jensen if you had wanted to move you could have told me.” His father let out an exasperated sigh, reaching for the phone. “I'll call Fredrick and he can get things all sorted. You should have told me you were getting tired of that old place.”

“No.”

His father blinked, hand stilling on top of the black office issue speaker phone. “What?”

“No,” Jensen repeated, raising his head. “I already have a place and I took care of everything. I'm paying for it with my own money.”

His father laughed, voice obnoxiously loud and startling. Jensen's hands gripped the crisp fabric of his new slacks, knuckles turning white.

“You,” he chuckled again. “You can't be serious. Jensen, I don't know what type of game this is... or if it is some type of misguided rebelli—”

“It's not. I found my own place and I'm not going to tell you where it is.” Jensen pushed himself up, arms and legs shaking. “If you try to find me I'll contact the police—”

“Don't you dare threaten me!”

“—and the press. I'm sure they'd love to find out what kind of a man you are. Bet they'd have a field day,” Jensen turned sharply, heading for the door. “Don't come near me or try to bother me. You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone.”

“Jensen!” His father's voice rang out sharply through the air, echoing after him in the office. “Get back here! Jensen Ross Ackles! I'm warning you!”

For the first time in a long time Jensen felt free. A weight had lifted off his shoulders. When he got outside his eyes trailed over the car he'd arrived in, but he walked past it. He had dropped the key onto his father's desk before walking out and it was the last thing that tied him to the man. Jensen had even left almost everything in the apartment where it was.

 

 

Work was tedious and typical, Jared couldn't stand it. His mind kept wandering and the constant search for green eyes and freckled cheeks every time the door opened didn't help. Eventually he'd told Jeff the truth about everything, him and Jensen and moving in with the other man. Starting a relationship.

Jeff had helped him work it out, realize he needed to wait for Jensen to make the first move. A relationship wasn't just about needing each other, it was about wanting each other and if Jensen actually wanted Jared he'd find him- he knew where to look after all. They also needed to be on equal footing, it couldn't be about Jared giving all the time or Jensen sheltering him.

They'd need to meet somewhere in the middle.

“Oh fuck me!” Chad's exclamation caught him off guard. Looking up he realized that his friend and co worker was staring, slack jawed out the window. Thinking it was just some double D model-esque babe, Jared barely spared a glance to where Chad's eyes were locked.

He ended up doing a double take. Just outside the door was Jensen and he looked healthier and more alive than Jared had ever seen him before. Dropping the videos he was holding to the ground with a clatter, maybe breaking them, Jared stumbled around the counter and to the door.

They met each other just outside of the door, stopping just a pace away from another, eyes locking before trailing over each other and locking again.

“Hey.” Jensen smiled slightly, shoulders hunching as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks. “I hear there is a great movie playing tonight. Should be lots of bombs and maybe a bit of romance, interested?”

“Hell yeah.” Jared's grin was the widest and most sincere one he'd grinned in the past few years. Closing the little remaining distance he lifted a hand to cup Jensen's cheek.

Jensen leaned into hit, tilting his head till his lips brushed Jared's palm. “So, are you going to kiss me or just stand there like a fucking idiot all day?”

Throwing caution to the wind Jared finally listened to Jensen. Leaning down he sealed their lips together, hands cupping Jensen's cheeks and tangling in his short hair as Jensen gripped the front of his shirt to pull him in and deepen the kiss.

They may not have been completely okay, but they were going to get there. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but one day. And from now on they'd be working on it together.


End file.
